


Suite de boeuf

by entigral



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, resolved misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entigral/pseuds/entigral
Summary: galwednesday's work was so amazing that I had to write a sequel. Thanks for writing such an awesome fic and double thanks for letting me link back! Hope you enjoy it!You should probably read their work first, but if you want to dive right into the softness I'd have no objections to that :)





	Suite de boeuf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boeuf Mystère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735219) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 

Steve collapses on top of Bucky, blissfully sated, pleasantly out of breath. He has no worries about crushing him, because Bucky is weirdly strong, a great deal more than his at-times-slender body would suggest. It’s another reason Steve had assumed, so wrongly, that Bucky was also an intelligence agent.

Although, he muses, the so-glad-to-be-alive sex is just as amazing even when no actual lives were in danger. It also helped that Bucky hadn't immediately fled after each of their unexpected confessions.

He nuzzles into Bucky's neck, hmming contentedly. Bucky's head is already turned to him, gaze warm, his hands in Steve's hair. Bucky loves playing with Steve's hair, even as short as it is now-actually, at any length. Steve recalls the time he'd grown it out for a mission. He set it up well, he’d thought, by asking Bucky if he'd like it longer. Bucky, who looked glorious with long hair, had clearly thought it a bad idea, but indulgently replied with only a "Whatever you want, babe," and left the room. Remembering the times Bucky had pulled on it during sex made his hips twitch again. Maybe it was worth revisiting.

Steve reminds himself to focus. He should be reassuring Bucky about the new revelation of his occupation.

"I'm sorry." He feels guilty about how much he’s enjoying himself. Although he felt he'd hit the jackpot in Bucky, in someone who he assumed had the same job stresses that he did, even if they could never talk about it, the amount of relief he feels with it being out in the open is palpable. He just wishes it hadn't taken Bucky by complete and unpleasant surprise.

Bucky leans back slightly to meet his gaze. "What are you sorry for?" The question might have worried Steve, but Bucky's hand is still stroking and carding through his hair. He rubs up against it like a cat.

"Sorry for lying to you, however unintentionally. Sorry for keeping secrets. Sorry for not reading you better."

"Steve, it's okay. I could say all the same things."

"Yes, but-"

"Steve." Bucky shushes him with an index finger to his lips.

"I know you. I may not have known the specifics of what you do, which again, you didn't know mine either-but I do know you. I know your mind. I know this body.” His hand cups Steve's cheek. “I know your soul. I know you're a good man. I know you'd never knowingly put me in danger. And I saw today that you're with me to the end of the line. And I want you to know, whatever you or I or we do, that I feel the same."

Steve feels his eyes prick with tears. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Steve has no choice but to surge up and smother Bucky's lips with his own. Whatever comes next, they're ready.

*****

Later-

Steve can feel what Bucky uncharitably calls his male model pout face forming. Sam calls it golden retriever sadface.

Natasha's smirk might be the strongest he's ever seen. Sam is sliding to the floor laughing.

"Guys-"

Sam might not be getting enough oxygen, so it's Natasha who speaks.

"I can't believe you didn't know that. Didn't you background check him?"

"No...." he blushes.

"Oh my god, you're about to say something disgustingly sappy like 'I know him, I didn't need to...'

He lowers his gaze to the floor. Unfortunately that's where Sam is, who can see that it’s the truth.

“You had to know Fury, Coulson, and Hill wouldn't have let you anyway,” Nat continues blithely.

This has the desired effect of derailing Steve’s embarrassment but unfortunately sets off his righteousness, which Nat and Sam are completely done with.

“As if they'd have any say-” he starts angrily.

She waves a hand. "It's all moot Steve, calm down. You know I would have done the same." 

He meets her soft, fond gaze and deflates. He ducks his head. “I know.”

Sam seems to have recovered, very slowly getting to his feet. He wipes at his eyes, then snaps to attention, staring imploringly at Steve.

“Oh my god! Does this mean we can finally come over and eat his cooking?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a direct from google translation of "beef sequel" and it's so perfect I don't even care if it's wrong


End file.
